(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bird decoys use for hunting and the like, and more particularly to an improved set of wings which are removably connected to a decoy body.
(2) Background Information
An important aspect of duck and goose hunting is the use of lifelike decoys to draw birds to the hunter's location. Many types of decoys have been used in the past from hand carved devices to photographic images mounted on board.
One problem with most previous decoy designs was the inability to depict an animated or lifelike feature to the decoy. Attempts to animate decoys have only been partially successful. Typically, carved wings or the like are mechanically connected to a decoy body and then oscillated or moved in some mechanical fashion.
Most mechanical devices are relatively expensive, require the purchase of an entire decoy, including body and wings, and require a renewable power source. All of these features are drawbacks, where a decoy is used far from power sources or facilities for the repair of damaged or broken decoys. Similarly, wings from one decoy cannot typically be removed and attached to other decoy bodies, necessitating the replacement of the entire structure if damaged.